


By the Fireplace

by JessiDWalton, lion_62



Series: Alpha/Omega - Maylor [12]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Brian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas Fluff, Even when he's wrong, Fluff, M/M, Omega!Roger, Roger is always right, he's right, i love these bois, pure fluff, these two idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiDWalton/pseuds/JessiDWalton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lion_62/pseuds/lion_62
Summary: Brian and Roger cuddle by the fireplace and talk about how much they love each other





	By the Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

> We just wanted to write a quick, fluffy Christmas fic for ya'll!! Hope you guys enjoy<3

Brian curled his toes towards the fire, hearing them pop as be did so. He had pulled his bedroom mattress laying it on the living room floor, under their large Christmas tree. Roger lay next to him, snuggled under his arm and under a mound of blankets. It was their first Christmas together as husbands, their second as a bonded pair, and Brian couldn't be happier with his life. 

 

Roger had  _ insisted  _ on not wearing clothes, saying it was more comfortable, but was 10x more cold than normal. He was very warm and comfortable under  _ all _ the blankets, fire heat and his lovers natural heat. It was absolute heaven. A small purr was coming from his throat as he cuddled closer to the older man. 

 

“This… is perfect… Easily the best Christmas I’ve had…” Roger purrs out lowly. Nuzzling his nose to the alphas neck. “Easily…”

 

“Good.” Brian hummed back, his own nose dropping to scent the omega. “I want this to be our ‘Family Christmas Tradition’. Sleeping under the Christmas tree at some point while it's up.” Brian rolled and wrapped both his arms around the smaller man, tangling their naked legs. “I'm just so excited to spend all my Christmas with you, for the rest out of lives.” Brian muttered, kissing sweetly at the omegas throat. “I just love you so much, Roger.”

 

“I love you more.” Roger declared, peeking up at Brian with a mischievous smile. “I love you more than…. More than…. I love you more than I love my drum set.” The omega decides with a hum. Propping himself up on his elbows, staring at his handsome alpha.

 

“Really?” Brian grinned, following Roger's lead and propping himself up as well. “Well…. I love you more than I love my  _ Red Special. _ ” Brian felt his eyes light with challenge. “I think I win, I must love you a lot if you top  _ that.”  _

 

“I love you more than I love sucking and riding your dick. If I had to pick between your dick or your heart… It’d be a close call, but I’d pick your di-I mean heart.” Roger teases with a wink, smirking. Giggling softly. “I  _ definitely  _ win. Sorry. It’s hard loving someone so much.” He sighs dramatically and shakes his head.

 

“Oh, I think not!” Brian declared moving slowly closer to his omega. “I love you so  _ much more  _ than I love all of outer space. You  _ do  _ drive me out of this world sometimes, but I love you more than the universe.” Brian chuckled, giving a slight lift to his eyebrow. “I also love you  _ more  _ than I do when you're  _ riding or sucking  _ my dick.”

 

“Think that’s enough to beat  _ my  _ love? I love you WAY MORE than  _ any _ music. I would go deaf for you… Lose my sight for you. I’d give up my voice and never sing again for you. If I had to give up everything else I love just to love you… I would. Without hesitation.” Roger leans closer. Those blue eyes stone hard as he speaks in a serious tone. “I would give up  _ everything _ for you.”

 

“Roger…” Brian said softly, he crowded closer to the omega, making him fall on his back. He followed close behind, moving so he was over the omega. “I love you enough I would never,  _ ever,  _ let you do that for me. For your happiness I would leave everything behind. If it meant you had all the happiness in the world, I would leave. I would drop everything right now and walk away, for  _ you to be happy.”  _ He leaned down and softly kissed the omega. 

 

Fear engulfed the omega, making him wrap his arms around the alpha quickly. Pulling the man closer and kissed him back. They kissed softly for a moment before Roger pulled away.

 

“I could never…  _ never _ be happy without you… If anyone tried to tell you all my happiness could be bought with you leaving, they’d be a dirty rotten liar… I wouldn’t want to live in a world without… No matter the ‘happiness’ I’d have… I’d rather live in a god awful world, filled with darkness, but still be with you. Romantically or not… than spend a day in a perfect world without you…” Roger muttered softly. His arms wrapping around Brian’s neck tighter.

 

“I'm not leaving you, ever.” Brian soothed, running his hands over the omegas sides. He kissed the omega softly before pulling back, a grin back on his face. “But my husband is  _ way  _ hotter than yours.”

 

“Ooooh, Don’t start that. My husband is WAY hotter than yours, sir. He has these amazing… gentle hazel eyes… and his hair is a curly mess… and it’s beautiful… I love to play with it…” Roger commented as he let his fingers tangle into Brian’s brown curls. “And it frames my husbands strong face perfectly… And his nose… God, his nose is  _ perfect _ … Especially looking at him from the side… He’s tall, lean, and damn sexy. I don’t know what the hell he sees in a shortie like me. But thank god.” Roger hums.

 

“Oh short is just the thing I love most about him. He just the right height to wrap my arms around, or to lay my head on his when I hug him. He also has this long mess blond hair that's gets in my mouth when I sleep, but I find it adorably annoying. His baby blue eyes just transfix you when he speaks. And when he  _ sings!  _ I nearly faint it's so wonderful. He also has small hands that fit perfectly in mine. And skinny legs, when they wrap around my waist…” He guided Roger's legs to circle his hips. “I can't stand it. His neck is just  _ perfect  _ to scent. And his pretty pink lips are just  _ so kissable!”  _ He pressed his mouth to the omegas, kissing him in a sloppy passionate kiss. When Roger was finally breathless and beginning to moan he pulled away. “My husband is  _ definitely  _ hotter than yours.” He grinned, nipping softly at the omegas bottom lip. 

 

“I refuse to lose this, sir.” Roger says breathlessly before pushing his alpha back so he was now straddling the older man. “Because there is so much more to being  _ hot _ than appearance. The hottest thing a man can do is be  _ so _ kind and gentle… And my man is just the sweetest without even trying. Such a gentleman. Charming… He makes me melt… His words… his eyes… his voice… I love him… So much… Nothing sexier than a man who is naturally a sweetheart.” He hums softly, staring down at his alpha.

 

Brian smiled up at his omega, his hands rubbing over the omegas back, chest and sides. “If we are talking about more than just looks, I definitely have this in the bag. If you knew how loving my husband was. He acts like a badass, but if you wrap him in a blanket and cuddle him, he’s just a  _ big soft teddy bear _ ! And he gets the cutest, grumpiest face when he's cold, but what comes across our bond his just pure  _ sweetness.  _ He just wants to be cuddled and loved when he’s cold,  _ I love it.”  _ He smiled up at his omega as he took the blanket and draped it over his shoulders, making sure he didn't become cold. “Then, and this will make me win for sure. Then there is his insecurities, he doesn't  _ know  _ how beautiful and talented and sweet and  _ utterly perfect  _ he is. He's so humble, no matter how much he is told he's perfect and amazing, he continues to be humble. Someone who has the personality and looks of my husband should be a full dick of cocky, but he's not. So that makes him  _ perfect.”  _ He let his tone become serious, looking straight into those blue eyes as he spoke. 

 

“No… This will make me win. My husband is so patient with all my insecure bull shit… No matter how much I beat myself down, he never hesitates to comfort me and bring me up… And speaking of being patient. He puts up with  _ all _ of my bull shit. When I’m being a moody bitch or just being mischievous. He puts up with it all. Such a good sport and is still so sweet to me. He’s absolutely perfect. Where your husband is snappy, I’m sure.” Roger huffs softly.

 

“That's what makes me win, my husband is that  _ trusting  _ of  _ me.  _ He lets me build him up, and lets me in when hes feeling down about himself. He loves and trust me enough to let me take care of him.” Brian put his hand on the side of Roger's face, rubbing his thumb over his cheek. “My husband is sexy, trusting, humble  _ and  _ a moody bitch. His moodiness keeps me on my toes.” He chuckled, leaning up to kiss the omegas nose. “I win.”

 

“No.” Roger pouts. “I win. Because no matter if I’m wrong, my husband  _ knows _ I’m right. So I’m right. And you’re wrong. My husband would agree. I win.” He nods at his own comment. “Got it, mister?”

 

Brian chuckled and put his hands behind his head. “Fine. You  _ win.  _ But only because  _ your  _ husband loves you enough to let you win, even if it means you're wrong.” Brian smirked up at his omega, trying not to laugh at his pouty face. “You do have the cutest pouty face though.”

 

Roger pouted even more, smacking his alpha’s arm. “I’m  _ always _ right.” He huffs before letting a smile spread on his face. “But, hey. I still won!” He giggles, rolling off his lover before cuddling up to his side again. Humming a tune similar to  _ We are the Champions _ . “But really… I love you, Brian…”

 

Brian laughed more at the tune. He rolled on his side and pulled the omega closer. “I love you too, Roger.”


End file.
